The Tomes- Tome Of The Creeped
This story is (mostly) fictional and is not real... or so it isnt proven. The Story Section one- Accursed I am cursed for writing this book- the mobs are upon me. The skeletons are shooting me through even the tiniest spaces. The pigmen are teleporting out of my nether portal at uncontrolable numbers. The creepers are exploding and making a crater around my house. The zombies are breaking the doors. I can't believe I'm reavaling all of the mobs darn secrets. The only way to silence the mobs... I have to write this entire series. The creeper has to be first. I can't put up with their explosions... It's destroying the world. Section two- The Beginning The creepers started out as a myth. The minecraftians made up stories of monsters that would explode when too close. If you kill them, they would drop Sulphur. It could make a mass mining tool. They called this mass mining tool TNT, or if your a scientist you may call it Thallium Nitrate Trihydrate. Over the years, many sightings were reported of these creatures. They were described as green upright monsters with a saddened face. It wasnt too long until these sightings came to Notch. Once many were reported, it worried Notch. "What if these sighting are true?", Notch though one day. Notch went out at night to see for himself. There were many zombies and skeletons. But no saddened green creatures. Notch went underground and not before long, he found a saddened creature. "Hey there. Are you what people are afraid of?", Notch asked the creature. The creature just jumped above Notch and hissed. The creature exploded overhead and blocks started falling down. Notch started running out of the cave. Many creatures followed behind. "Creepers.", Notch gasped on the surface. "I'm going to call them creepers." The creepers didnt seem to care. They just walked on the surface and wrecked chaos everywhere. The myths were true. Creepers are real. Notch said it himself. Wait, no no no... Thats if you believe in fairy tales. The true story of how creepers were made was quite.... interesting. It all started with pigs- The pink lovable animals you all like (And I hate) were just being discovered. When Notch came to the lands of minecraftia, pigs were cursed. They were green creatures of doom and destruction. It took awhile to find out what ''they were. "Theyre creepers," an arachnian told Notch. "A creeper? They do look quite creepy. Whats their weakness?" Notch asked. "They dont have a weakness. They can be harmed by anything and everything." the arachnian responded. So then Notch saw a creeper creeping up on them. He saw an oppertunity to see his newly learnt knowledge. "Hiyah!" Notch said as he hit the creeper with a sword. The creeper fell and turned into a grey dust. "Thats sulphur. It can create something called Thallium Nitrate Trihydrate." the arachnian told Notch. "I think Ill just call it TNT." Notch responded. "Seems wise enough." the archnian said, almost chuckling. So there you have it. The story of how creepers became creepers. And THAT is the real story. Onto the... scarier parts of creeper history. Section three- Say Hello To Your Local Sweeper As I was saying, the creepers have scarier parts of their history. The garden species creepers were only the beginning. When Notch killed that single creeper, it awoke Haskoradom. Haskoradom was erm... the strongest creeper known to live. He was about as tall as a 10-story building, (100 feet) never stayed in one form for more than five seconds, and had a bizzare amount of health. Haskoradom's awakening caused many new creepers to emerge from The Paradox. This wrecked chaos all over the world. Though the majority of creepers were in the daily headlines, some kept quiet. Some wanted peace among human and creeper. This would have happened if it werent for Haskoradom. Haskoradom corrupted the minds of many creepers to make them think how he does. This resulted in many creeper attacks for no reason at all. "Follow me, as you would if I was your leader. Because I am ''your leader." Haskoradom would say to a creeper. The creeper would then get big-eyed. This was no simple two sentences. It was a well thought up english spell. Thankfully, it only worked on creepers. Many of the species werent affected by the spell during the day, but only at night. This explains why Flying Creepers attack miners only at night. Haskoradom was getting frustrated with the time of affect, so he created creepers to do his bidding. These creepers included, the Red Head Creepers, Wraithish Creepers, and many other varients. TBC Category:The Tomes Category:Fanfictions Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics